spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Villa of the Dragon
The Villa of the Dragon, also called Marcella Septim's Villa, is a house found outside of The Rift in Riften in . It is situated just to the east of Jvarstead. The Villa is an appearance of Solitude's Proudspire Manor. It also have surrounded by either Imperial Legion Soldiers or Imperial Guards. It depends how this game appear, either it can have both. The villa was also used as Marcella Septim's temporality residence during the Skyrim Civil War when Marcella involved to defeating the Stormcloaks during the Siege of Windhelm in 4E 201. By the Fifth Era, the villa is in ruins after years of Marcella Septim's death. Many years, the Villa leaves in ruins and it still untouched. History Fourth Era It described that Marcella visit Skyrim during her as General and now Empress Marcella Septim. The villa was created in 4E 195, when her is on conquering Padomaic ocean campaign and it's completed in 4E 200 or 4E 201, during the beginning of Marcella Septim's reign. During the Skyrim Civil War, Marcella Septim was made his own villa into an residence and an headquarters for Imperial army. This marks the series of war against Cyrodiil which involves the Skyrim Civil War, Dragon Crisis and War with the Thalmor. During the Dragon Crisis, Dragons returns to Nirn and Tamriel. Marcella Septim was succeeded to defeat Alduin. When the war with the Dominion broke out because of Marcella's Talos worship, it can cause heavy losses on both sides, which caused the Empire and Dominion signed a 300-year peace treaty, known as the Second White-Gold Concordat. Marcella declares the Fifth Era. Fifth Era When Marcella Septim died in 5E 68, Marcella was buried at Dovah Skor and her successors to be their resting place as well. The Imperial soldiers keep guarding the villa during the Fifth Eras until the villa was in ruins, some authors including the "The Riften Villa" describes that the villa was destroyed and sacked by Orcish warlord Shamar gro-Rogdul, and in "Empress's Home in Skyrim" describes that it was completed into ruin and was destroyed by bandits, years after Marcella's death. Description Exterior Marcella Septim's Villa is a three-story building with a cellar/basement on the ground floor and two living floors on top. It is the home of Empress Marcella Septim during the Skyrim Civil War. There are a number of harvestable plants outside, including dragon's Tongue plants, hanging moss and blue mountain flowers. There are three entrances to the manor; one provides direct access to the basement and crafting stations while both the other entrances lead into the second floor and the main reception area. Top Floor Climbing to the top floor leads past a food barrel and stack of crates halfway up the stairs that are removed when purchasing the living room upgrade. At the top of the stairs is a large vase containing a snowberry bush. The room has a long wooden table with a bottle of spiced wine, a bunch of tundra cotton and a potion of regeneration on top and three chairs arranged around it. There are many more crates stacked around the room which are removed and replaced with the living room upgrade. A door in the west wall opens into the master bedroom containing a large double bed coming out from the west wall with an end table to the left with a bottle of alto wine on top, a stool to the right and an unlocked empty chest at the foot of the bed. There is an unlocked safe in the corner, two small wardrobe; one of which has an unusual gem on top, narrow table, small unit, and low table and chair with a potion of regeneration on top. Second Floor Here you will find a set of shelves, a low table with two chairs and a stool around it and a copy of The Wolf Queen, v8 on top. There are also a crate, food barrel, narrow table and two more chairs stacked in the corner and by the entrance from the porch area another narrow table with an iron dagger on top. The kitchen is directly off of the reception and contains a wooden table laid with two bottles of spiced wine, a potion of regeneration, three salmon steaks, a portion of grilled leeks, a seared slaughterfish steak, and a bunch of tundra cotton. There are three wall shelves, one of which has two bottles of Nord mead on, a narrow table with an iron dagger on top and a food sack underneath, a sideboard with a small mead barrel on top and two open crates, one of which is on a small set of shelves. The open crates contain a total of three bunches of lavender, two leeks and a tomato. Outside in the patio area are three food barrels and several stacks of crates. Basement The stairs down to the basement have a stack of crates and rugs halfway down. At the bottom in an alcove on the right are a set of shelves filled with small mead barrels, a bottle of wine and two bottles of Nord mead, a cupboard holding two food sacks and some cheap crockery, and a food barrel with eight iron ingots on top. The next area, which becomes the enchanting area, contains two practice dummies, the base of an archery target, and a set of shelves holding a bunch of tundra cotton, three garlic bulbs, a gourd, a single loose septim, a set of fine clothes and a pair of boots. Past the partition where the alchemy lab is placed is an extinguished fire pit in the middle with a silver ingot on the surround, a cupboard holding several loaves of bread and cheese wheels, four food barrels behind the cupboard and three food sacks beside it and two stacks of crates including an open one containing a red apple and three potatoes. There are two stacks of two open crates by the basement entrance, the bottom crate of each contains bread and cheese and a sample of fly amanita, a gourd, a rock warbler egg, and an orange dartwing. The housecarl's room in the basement contains an unowned bed roll, two food barrels, three food sacks and many crates, rugs and unused pieces of furniture. This doesn't get upgraded like normal when you become thane and the housecarl moves into the manor, unlike with other houses. Item displays *2 Weapon Plaques *2 Shield Plaques *2 Mannequins *7 Weapon racks *12 Bookshelves (holding a total of 132 books) See Solitude Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Trivia * The patio door can be opened with the Fletcher Key. This no longer works after patch 1.9. **The Fletcher Key can be pickpocketed from Fihada, the fletcher in Solitude. **The Fletcher Key can also be obtained by picking the lock to the fletcher's shop with the Wax Key perk. *Due to the presence of the Bards College in Solitude, adopted children living at Proudspire Manor may comment, "Do you think I could be a bard? I really like singing." *Male adopted children may comment positively on joining the Imperial Legion in the future if the Imperial side was taken in the civil war questline. Strangely, Ghorbash the Iron Hand dislikes this home and says the luxurious lifestyle may spoil children — even though as an ex-legionnaire, he approves other parts of the city, especially Castle Dour. *A balcony on the Bards College roof can be accessed using the barrels on the Proudspire Manor patio, however, the patio has to have no upgrade bought for it. (See the Bards College page under Trivia for more info.) *The manor can be acquired for free. With the appropriate funds, speak to Falk Firebeard to purchase it. When he is mentioning the key, place all gold on hand in a cupboard. Retrieve it after getting the key. *The housecarl for this home is Jordis the Sword-Maiden. *Even though the children's room adds a whole new room, the outside dimensions of the house remain the same. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Skyrim: Homes